


I Was Running Back to You

by HylianCoffee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ash is mentioned, But doesn't actually have a speaking part, Cake fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Calum, M/M, Not AU, Oneshot, Pining Calum, sorry Ash., um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianCoffee/pseuds/HylianCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves Luke, but he's tired of taking care of Luke when he's drunk and just got back from seeing his girlfriend. </p><p>Inspired by Calum's tweet.</p><p>Rated M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Running Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t jump on my cake thoughts like this, but I couldn’t quite help this story from being formed. I do not mean any harm by taking my free will with the current 5sos events. Luke's girlfriend is namelessly mentioned in this story. This story does not hate on Luke's girlfriend, it simply states Calum's jealousy and frustration towards their relationship. Disclaimer: In no way are *all* of the events in this story real.

“Calum, why aren’t you dressed? The car’s going to be here in five minutes.” Luke’s hands are held out from his body in confusion as he stands in the doorway of Calum’s hotel room. He’s wearing that stupid leather jacket that makes him look way more punk that he actually is and his pupils are already blown from the alcohol he consumed while pregaming.

“I’m not going.” The guys had been talking about the AMAs after party for a while, and Calum had wanted to go. But, Cake partying train had been derailed when Luke’s girlfriend came into the picture. Now, she’s the first one Luke goes to when he wants to go out and Calum’s just there to get the blonde to sleep when he returns. But, as much as he wants to believe that’s his only reason, it’s not. He kind of figured out a while ago that he loves Luke. But Luke’s with her. And even if they break up and Luke loves him back, it would cause too much of an uproar in the industry. So, he’s been avoiding being around them together.

Luke’s eyebrows furrow and he does a quick shake of the head. “You’re not going? Michael’s going. How could you not be going?”

Calum shrugs, looking down his phone mindlessly. He doesn’t want to have this conversation. Can’t Luke just accept that he doesn’t want to go and be done with it? 

“C’mon, it’ll only take you a minute to get ready. Just throw on some jeans and a button—”

“I’m not going, Luke,” he says sternly, looking the blonde in the eye. The blue orbs gaze down to Calum’s shoulder unable to hold his intensity.

“Can you just tell me why?” Luke asks softly.

“Is she going to be there?” 

“I don’t know, we kind of had a fight.”

“But you’ll probably forgive her like always, and she’ll be there.” Luke stays silent, chewing nervously on his lip as he stares at the ground. “Just leave, Luke,” he says, already telling himself that he’ll turn his phone off so he won’t have to deal with the blonde when he comes back fully smashed. He’s not going to be there to take care of him again. 

Luke turns around and closes Calum’s door behind him without another word. Calum knows he was harsh, but sometimes that’s the only way he can be with Luke. Otherwise, the boy will annoy him with cute pleading puppy dog eyes, and jumping on his bed while tugging on his arm until he can’t help but say yes. But today, he wasn’t having it.

 

Calum jumps at the banging on his door. A quick glance of the clock tells him it’s 2am. “Calum, please.” The brown haired boy doesn’t waste a minute climbing out of bed and opening the door.

“Luke, are you okay?” 

The blonde’s hair is mighty disheveled and his jeans have a drink stain on the right leg. He’s bent over slightly, with his hand gripping the doorframe to hold up his weight. “I’m just, I’m a little, I’m…”

“Okay, come in,” he puts his arm around Luke’s waist and guides him to the bed. He wonders how Luke hasn’t learned by now to manage his alcohol intake. “I’ll get you some water.”

He scolds himself on his way to the fridge. He wasn’t going to do this again, but this is the worst he’s seen Luke in months. And realistically, nothing could really keep him from helping Luke. He grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and twists the cap off before handing it to Luke. The blonde takes quite a few gulps, but due to his clumsiness, some of it drips down his chin. Calum rolls his eyes, laughing, and grabs a tissue off the nightstand. He leans down to wipe off the boy’s face.

“You smell good.” Luke’s nose slides across his bare collarbone. And dammit, despite how much Calum loves sleeping in his boxers, he really wishes he would have worn more clothes to bed tonight. He tosses the tissue on the floor and gently pushes Luke away by his shoulders.

“You need to go to sleep.” Calum takes the bottle from him and sets it down. 

“You shoulda come tonight. She didn’t go,” Luke slurs as Calum attempts to get off his leather jacket. “Woulda been more fun with you there.”

“You had Ash and Mikey,” he reasons and throws Luke’s leather jacket on the floor. He really hates that damn thing.

Luke hums. “But they’re not you. I miss you, Calum. You’ve been distant.” His hands grab Calum’s tattooed ones and he looks at his eyes. “Why, Cal?”

The other boy’s heart softens at the nickname. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Lukey.” He runs his thumb over the back of Luke’s hand and gives him a small smile. “Let’s just get you to bed, okay?”

“Is it because of her?” Luke’s always been much bolder when intoxicated. And Calum is usually able to evade the questions somehow or Luke winds up falling asleep before he answers. But tonight, the blonde is being stubborn. 

“Not necessarily.” Maybe he can just stay vague enough to avoid answering.

“Are you jealous?” Calum’s quiet as he slips his hands from Luke’s. He grabs the taller boy’s legs and swings them over so he’s lying on the bed. “She could never have replaced you, Cal. You’re my partner in crime.”

“Yeah, but I want to be more,” Calum mumbles, just low enough that Luke can’t hear and heads towards the couch in the room.

“Sleep here,” Luke makes grabby hands at Calum’s fading figure. 

“I’ll be right here on the couch. When you’re dizzy and want to throw up later I’ll get you to the bathroom.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“You know it will.”

“Sleep here,” Luke repeats.

“No.”

“I’ll get back up,” he warns.

Fucking hell. Fine, but if he’s doing this, he’s putting on a damn shirt and some shorts. It’ll be uncomfortable as all get out, but there’s no way he can handle Luke’s fingers wrapped around his bare torso. He walks to the small chest under the TV and pulls out what he’s looking for. 

“What’re you doing?”

Calum huffs. “Putting on clothes, Luke.”

“How come?”

“Because.” He climbs onto the other side of the bed and slides next to Luke.

“Hm. I think you look really nice without clothes.” And despite Calum’s efforts, Luke slides his hand under his newly attained shirt. Calum can’t even think of a response. Luke’s hand presses into his back and pulls Calum closer. He can smell the alcohol on Luke’s breath. His eyes catch Luke’s and his heart thumps a little harder. Luke moves closer until their foreheads touch and he closes his eyes. “G’night, Cal.”

And it takes all of Calum’s self-control not to close the small distance between them.

 

A few days later, Calum's sprawled out on his bed, phone in hand.

"One day I'll leave and live a normal life" 

He feels his heart clench as he presses tweet. Shit. Why did he just do that? He clicks on the three dots under his tweet and deletes it. 

He sighs and rolls over, leaving his phone behind him on the bed. He pulls the covers over his shoulder, gripping the soft blanket under his chin. He’s not interested in waiting for the endless comments on his deleted tweet come through. Fuck. Why had the thought that was a good idea? He just wanted to get some weight of his chest and instead, he'd piled more on. Why couldn't life just be easier? He loves what he does. He loves playing bass, he loves the band, loves traveling, loves meeting new people, loves... He shakes his head. He can't think about that. He's just crippling under exhaustion of all these interviews and events. He just saw his family a month or so ago, but he wants to go back for just a little while longer.

“Calum?” Mikey calls from his door. 

“I’m sleeping,” he calls back.

“Obviously not. Let me in. Now.” Calum groans and opens the door. Michael pushes past him. “What the fuck was that tweet?”

“Don’t be so loud. I don’t want Luke and Ash to know.”

“Are you dumb? They’ve probably already seen it,” Michael yells anyway. “Seriously, are you leaving Calum? Without even telling us first?”

“Do you really think I don’t regret saying it? I fucking deleted it two seconds after I posted it.” Calum shouts back, but his voice wavers towards the end.

Michael sighs and lowers his voice, “What’s going on Calum?”

“I just… I miss home. And we’ve been so damn busy lately that I’m just exhausted and then Luke…”

Michael engulfs his best friend in a hug, “What about, Luke?”

“I love him.” Michael nods on Calum’s shoulder and rubs his hand in soothing circles on his back. “Did you know?”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to hear you admit it out loud. Just, don’t let that be the reason you want to leave.”

“I’m not going to leave, Mikey,” Calum lets out a small chuckle as he pulls away. “It just gets hard sometimes, like after the AMAs after party.”

“Luke came here.” It should be a question, but Michael is too aware of the routine. He’s seen for himself the number of times that Calum’s drug a hungover Luke out of his room so they could all eat breakfast together.

Calum nods. “The dumbass said I look nice without clothes and then I swear he was going to kiss me.”

“I what?” Luke’s voice sounds from behind him. Calum whips around, cursing himself for not shutting the door. 

“Yeah… I’m going to go see what Ashton’s up to,” Michael states awkwardly and slips out the door.

“Did I really do that?” Luke asks.

“Yeah.”

“How come you didn’t tell me?” He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him.

“You were drunk. It just didn’t seem all that important,” he shrugs. “I didn’t want to worry you over it.”

Luke’s quiet for a minute. “There’s uh, something I should tell you.”

“What?”

Blue eyes meet brown. “We broke up. I broke up with her during the after party.”

He what? “You what?” How come he didn’t mention it that night? 

“Yeah, she called, still mad about our fight and I just ended it.”

Calum’s shocked. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me but, are you okay?” Even though he’s elated by the news, he wants to make sure Luke’s happy with his decision.

“Yeah. ‘Cause now I get to be with the person I actually want to be with.” Luke takes a step closer to him. "But I can't if he's going to leave."

Calum’s heart stumbles in his chest. “I'm-I'm. What do you mean? Since when?”

Luke’s arms wrap around Calum’s waist and he leans closer to him. “I’m such an idiot, Calum. When I first realized I liked you I was so scared. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and then I was worried about how it would affect the band. So, when she came into the picture, I jumped on the opportunity to make myself feel better. But it didn’t work, because she’s not you. I should have just talked to you about it to begin with.”

“No, I’m an idiot too. I waited too long to say anything and then I felt like it was too late. And I was scared that we wouldn’t be accepted if we started dating.”

“I don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks anymore. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too. And I'm not going anywhere.”

Calum’s eyes flicker to Luke’s lips and back up to his eyes. Luke leans down to him and presses their lips together. Finally, Calum thinks. The kiss is soft and slow. Goosebumps run down Calum’s arms and he holds Luke tighter, enjoying the smooth movement of Luke’s lips over his own. After a moment, Luke pulls away and smiles at him. Calum nuzzles his nose into Luke’s neck, but then a thought strikes him and he pulls back.

“So, were you actually that drunk and in need of my help that night, or were you just faking?” Calum suspicions. 

Luke chuckles, “No, I was actually that drunk. But I did mean what I said. You look nice without clothes on.” He waggles his eyebrows at Calum.

“Lucas!” He laughs and slaps the blonde’s arm. 

Luke laughs and wraps his arms around Calum. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was a bit rushed. But if you made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
